


Waiting For You

by justurhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys' Love, Gay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justurhoe/pseuds/justurhoe
Summary: 'let me tell you the reason being a beta sucks.. first you get looked down upon anyways, second you got bullied, and third.. it sucks having an alpha mate..' Oikawa said out loud





	1. Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> and i am back with the IwaOi sequel!! hopefully you guys can enjoy this story as much as the first one

Oikawa's POV

 

i walked away from the scene.. Daichi finally marked Suga.. that's great really.. they must be happy now.. right, an apha and a omega.. a perfect couple indeed.. not to mention they are true mates.. i bit my lip as i suppressed my annoyance.. i started to power walked to an empty room and quickly slammed the door shut as i slid down the wall.. if only i was one too, then he would've accepted me.. 

on that day, i skipped class for the very first time.. i spend the whole day moping on that empty room.. i must've looked so pathetic.. i can't help it.. it annoys the hell out of me.. i am frustrated at my own self.. at my own identity.. i'm such a failure.. i looked at my phone and saw the time.. 4 pm.. it's practice time.. i sighed as i stood up and walked at an excruciatingly slow pace.. when i arrived at the gym all the member looked at me in concern.. 

"sorry i kinda got lost in time" i said as i gave them a smile

"are you okay OIkawa-san?" Akaashi asked as he walked closer to me

i nodded, "yep, i'm good now" i said as i went to the court and grab a ball, "we should play a match now" i said and the members nodded as we form up into two teams

yeah rather than thinking about the problem let's just try to avoid it.. after that practice went by in a jiffy as i finally regained my thoughts.. i must've been quite pissed to lost my thoughts like that.. i stayed quiet for a bit as i regained my breath.. 

"Oikawa-san are you really okay?" Akaashi asked quietly as he looked at me in concern

i gave him a smile, "i'll try to" i replied

he nodded, "tell me if you ever want to talk or anything" he said

i looked away, "Akaashi before cheering people up why don't you resolve your own problems" i said coldly

"what?" he asked

i looked at him, "don't keep him waiting.. accept him while you still can" i said as i walked away to gather the balls

god one second i'm lost in thoughts the next second i'm acting like an asshole.. i can't help it i'm feeling like shit today.. i've been feeling so bad these days and i just want it to stop.. if only he'd thought the same.. is it status.. shame.. or bonds.. what's keeping him from me.. i wish i'd know.. before the mating pull started we were so close.. and now we're not.. i wished we could go back to how everything was before.. 

i pulled my hair a bit as i vent my frustration a bit.. i kept walking till i reach the locker room only to find the last person i wanna see today.. i walked past him to my locker and grabbed my stuff.. i can feel his gaze on me but i ignored it.. i grabbed my things and slammed my locker shut as i walked away..

"Oikawa" he called making me stop, "you want to say something or what?" he said

i shook my head, "i have nothing to say" i said as i turn around glaring at him, "or do you have something to say?" i asked back

he glared at me, "the fuck is up with that tone.." he said as he shut his locker, "i heard you were late for practice" he said

i shrugged, "so what" i replied

"that's very unlikely of you" he said as he turned to face me, "what's bothering you?" he asked

i sighed, "i think you know the answer" i said as i turn around and exit the room

i started to walked faster as i exit the room.. i can hear him slamming the door shut behind him and catching up to me.. i tried to walk faster but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.. i tried to pry him off me but he didn't budge.. i proceed to glare at him only for him to growled at me.. the sound made me shuddered as my shoulder tensed.. he showed a concern face as he finally let go..

"sorry i.. didn't mean to scare you" he said

i looked away, "Iwa-chan" i called gaining his attention, "answer me honestly please" i pleaded

he took a step closer, "what is it?' he asked

i looked at him, "do you want to keep me as your mate" i said

he looked at me his gaze didn't faze one bit, "you know i can't" he answered

i opened my mouth to say something but closed it instead, "then please reject me" i said as i held back a sob

"Oikawa i-" he tried to say something but i cut him off

"you're pissing me off so bad Iwa-chan!" i yelled at him as tears finally streamed down my face, "if you're not willing to take me as your mate you could at least reject me and maybe i wouldn't be hoping so much for you right now" i yelled again

he stood there in silent as he looked away, "Oikawa, i don't want to hurt you, rejecting you would hurt you and i-" he said but i punched him immediately 

"shut up! shut up Iwaizumi!" i yelled as he widened at me

"Oikawa-"

"just stop! you're being unreasonable! if you don't want me then let me go!" i yelled, "why must you keep me hanging like this" i whispered as i wiped my tears but it didn't help because i just cried harder..

"Tooru.." he called as he walked closer to me

i glared at him as pushed him away, "if you're not gonna let go, then i will" i said before i sprinted away from him, and this time he didn't chase me


	2. Beta's Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is pissed off but at the same time he is suffering from the pain

Oikawa's POV

 

that was the first time i ever raised my voice at Iwa-chan.. not to mention calling him 'Iwaizumi'.. i slowed down my steps and sighed.. what am i suppose to do about this situation really.. i'm at loss.. he won't ever return my feelings.. but he won't break the bond.. i have to break the bond myself.. for sure this is gonna hurt me much more than it'll hurt him.. i bit my lip as i stopped walking.. i looked at my hands and they were shaking.. before i know it tears streamed down my face.. 

"fuck.." i mumbled as i wiped my tears

"uh.. you okay?" a voice asked

i looked at the person, "can i help you?" i asked quietly

he walked towards me and stood by my side, "perhaps  i can help you" he said as he gave me a smile

i chuckled, "aren't you a smooth one" i said

he smiled, "you wanna like.. talk about it?" he asked

i looked away, "i don't know.." i said

"alright" he said

i looked at him in surprise, "you're not gonna.. make me spill the beans?" i asked

he shrugged, "you said you didn't want to, who am i to force you" he said

i smiled, "you're right huh.." i said as i start to walk slowly

he smiled back, "anyways the name is Hanamaki.. Hanamaki Takahiro" he said

"Oikawa Tooru" i replied

"then Oikawa, would you like a meat bun?" he asked

i looked at him and smiled, "only if it's your treat" i said

"stingy" he said as he pouted, "but it was my treat anyways" he said as he went bought some

i chuckled, "thanks Makki" i said and he stopped at his tracks

"Makki?" he asked

i shrugged, "because you're Hanamaki, thus Makki!" i said

he chuckled, "alright, alright" he said as he bought the bun and handed one to me

"thanks" i said

he shrugged, "no problem" he said as he dig in to the bun

i took a bite of it and godamn it's delicious.. i looked at him with wide eyes and he gave me a wide grin.. i relaxed myself and gave him a smile.. we started to walk in silence, just munching our own buns.. it was quiet but not awkward.. on the contrary it's rather calming.. 

"say Oikawa, you a beta?" he asked

i nodded, "yeah" i said

"team beta then" he said

i looked at him and blinked, "you too?" i asked

he smiled, "ain't it obvious" he said, "i'm just your normal boring everyday guy" he said

i chuckled, "not so mediocre though" i said

he raised a brow, "why?" he asked

i smiled, "if you're that normal you'd ignore me and walk away" i said

he grinned, "well you looked like you needed company" he said as he kept walking

"i might have" i said 

he shrugged, "turns out you're a good guy" he said

"maybe i'm an asshole hiding deep down" i said

he smirked, "all assholes hates that meat bun" he said

i gasped, "no way, those guys are devils" i said dramatically

he chuckled, "i know right" he said

before i know it we reached the station and separate on our ways..


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finally making decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever since i last updated this omg, i'm so sorry but it's exam week and i finally find some time to update

Oikawa's POV

 

after i met Makki it finally dawns to me.. Iwaizumi will never respond to me, i need to make the first move in order to move this progress.. whether it'll end up in us seperating, i will have to let him go.. he's a stubborn one, that Iwaizumi.. i'll have to let him go too.. it's for our own good, being in a stalemate sucks and frustrating.. it's way better to just move on and find a new life anyways..

i prepared for school and walked to school like normal.. i passed his classroom and spotted him in his usual seat.. looking out of the window.. i stopped for a bit before continue walking to my class.. we got practice today anyways, i can talk to him then.. i sighed a bit as i reached my chair.. today will be a long day indeed.. 

as soon as the the lesson's all over i went to the club room rather quickly and finished changing my clothes.. i practiced a few serves before the other members arrived.. as soon as we all gathered, the coach asked us to do the usual practice and to tell you the truth today's practice was rather a mess.. not only me but also Akaashi.. he seems to be troubled.. not to mention he's the opposing team's setter which means he's playing against me and we are both dragging our teams down.. 

"stop, stop, stop!" the coach yelled

we turned our heads to him as his tone was harsh and his face clearly stressed.. i sighed and looked down before bowing to him..

"i'm sorry for being distracted" i apologized as i'm soon accompanied by Akaashi

"me too.. i'm sorry for losing my focus" he said

"it's not just you both okay.. everyone is a mess today.. i don't know what happened but you guys better settle this especially if this involves one another.." he said as he crossed his arms and sighed, "practice is over you guys can go home.. there's no point in continuing when you're all a mess" he said

we all stayed silent and sighed.. i looked at Iwaizumi and looked away afterwards.. we just stood there awkwardly.. i walked to the nets and begin to lower them..

"let's start by tidying up the gym" i said and the others nodded as we started cleaning up

as soon as we finished cleaning we stood there in silent.. waiting for another instructions but at this point i don't even know what we should do.. should we talk this among the team, i'm afraid some of the problems are pretty private.. i walked to Iwaizumi and looked at him..

"we need to talk" i said quietly before going to the locker room

i can hear his steps following from behind.. as soon as we reach the room i sat down while he leaned on the door.. where should we even start.. i opened my mouth to say something to let out a sigh.. i face palmed myself because i'm the one who asked him but here i am not knowing what to say.. 

"Oikawa" he called drawing my attention

"hhmm?" i hummed in response

"i can explain.. the reason why i cannot accept you.." he said quietly

i chuckled a bit, "thanks but i don't need it" i said

"listen, seriously i-" he said but i cut him off as i stood up

"either way you're gonna reject me right.." i said as i took a step closer to him, "let's not be selfish here.. no matter what explanation you're gonna give to me, i'm never gonna stay calm and accept it" i confessed

"Oikawa.." he called in a small voice

i smiled, "if you really cared.. then you'll let me go.. break the bond Iwaizumi" i said

he shook his head, "listen there's-" he said but i pushed his shoulders roughly

"there's no other way!" i yelled, "that's the only way to break what's happening between US Iwaizumi!" i yelled

he glared at me as he grabbed my collar and slammed me to the door switching out position, "you gotta fucking listen to me!" he yelled

i furrowed my brows, "then talk! either way it's gonna be an idealism anyways!" i snapped

he banged his fist on the wall beside me, "you think it's all easy to break a bond! you and me, we will get hurt emotionally! it doesn't just go away like that, it lingers inside us anyways!" he yelled

i gritted my teeth, "you're so selfish" i said

"the fuck was that!" he snapped

i pushed him away, "i said you're fucking selfish!" i yelled, "you don't wanna get hurt by the pain but you don't even know how much i'm hurting right now!" i looked at him as my eyes started to water

i clenched my fist as i swing my fist at him and punched him square in the jaw.. he looked at me like he's ready to kill.. i tried to punch him again but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the wall.. he glared at me as he headbutted out heads.. i got really dizzy for a moment there like fuck his head is literally a rock.. before i could scream a remark back at him i broke down crying instead.. i started to sob violently as he finally released his grip..

i looked at him, "Iwa-chan you're hurting me so much right now.. so much more painful than you think.." i said as i clutched my heart, "why does it have to be you?!" i yelled 

he bit his lip as he took a step closer, "Oikawa-" he said but i cut him off

"no stop.." i said as i proceed to look at him, "Iwa-chan if you don't plan on accepting me.. don't be kind to me" i said as i stood up

he clenched his fist, "is this the only way you'll accept Oikawa.. a yes or no answer" he said

"believe me it's the only way" i said as i got out of the club room

i heard footsteps behind me, "Oikawa where are you going?!" he yelled i turned back to him as we reached the destination

i smirked, "somewhere far" i said before i sat on the ledge..

"Oikawa stop-" he said but i cut him off

"if only you made up your mind" i mumbled 

"Oikawa i swear-" he said but i cut him off again

"or what Iwaizumi.. what would YOU do for me anyways.. i'm just an unwanted mate right" i said as the sound of the waves hit my ears..

"you don't know what you're doing" he said

i looked at him and smirked, "do you know what you're doing then?" i asked as i let go of my grip immediately let my body fall 

 


	4. Never Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwazumi's feeling will be cleared up in this episode

Oikawa's POV

 

i let go of my grip and let my body fall.. i closed my eyes until i felt a grip on my arms.. i looked up to the person and it was none other than Iwaizumi himself.. i gritted my teeth as i squirmed around trying to loosened his grip but he didn't budge at all.. he just kept holding on.. i looked at him and relaxed myself.. 

"Oikawa, you better cooperate with me and let me pull you up" he said his voice low

i shook my head, "i don't want to.." i said

he clicked his tongue, "you stupid bastard!" he yelled

i glared at him, "who's the bastard here huh" i replied back 

he glared at me, "if you don't cooperate you'll never know how i feel you idiot!" he said

i scoffed, "you're probably gonna make up some excuse again right" i said as i looked away, "i don't need it" i said

he tightened his grip on me as my weight started to drag him down a bit, "you won't listen at all do you" he said

i chuckled, "i can't believe your words anymore Iwa-chan" i said

he frowned, "then you'll believe my actions right" he said

"what?" i asked but i felt myself fall again

i widened my eyes not because i'm falling, but because he jumped with me and grabbed my wrist as he pulled me into him.. switching our position so he took the impact.. before i could even complain we hit the water hard.. it was so loud i immediately looked at Iwaizumi's pained face.. i grabbed him by the shoulder and swam up, so we can breathe again.. i looked at him and he shut his eyes because of the pain.. i helped him swim to the nearest surface which was a beach.. after we got there he laid down..

"what the fuck Iwa-chan?!" i yelled

he looked at me and smirked, "because you wouldn't listen" he said 

i opened my mouth to yell at him but no words came out.. only tears.. yeah, he won't even let me die.. fucking Iwaizumi Hajime.. i turned my back to him and held my knees close to my chest as i rest my head there.. crying softly.. i don't even know why i cried i just did.. a million thoughts came over me.. what if he dies instead of me. the Iwaizumi whom everybody loves.. the one who i love.. 

"Oikawa" he called as he turned me around gently

i just let him see my tear stained face, "what" i said

he chuckled, "i'm not dead you know" he said

and that was enough to make me break down.. i lunged myself at him and burrowed my face on his chest.. i hugged him tightly.. i don't care what he's gonna say but i'm just glad he's not dead yet.. i never want him to die because of my mistakes or my insecurities.. i cried hard as he patted my hair gently.. so gently i wish i just kept crying so we don't have to part.. 

"Oikawa, genders apart.. i do want to be with you" he said

i pulled back and widened my eyes at him, "what.." i said dumbfounded

he smiled, "if only our genders doesn't exist" he mumbled

i looked down, "if only.." i repeated

he pushed my bangs away as he rest one of his hand on my left cheek, "i don't want to see you getting picked on others because you're together with me" he said.. "even now people are treating you like shit right.." he said

i nodded, "but i don't care about them, i can just fight back" i said

he shook his head, "you can't always fight back.. it's because all this time the problem have been minor.." he said

"what do you mean..?" i asked

"Oikawa.. i'm engaged.. to another alpha.. a female alpha.." he confessed

i swallowed my saliva heavily, "do you.. love her..?" i asked

he sighed, "no, but i don't hate her either" he said

what he just said stung my heart.. i looked away as i kept some distance between us.. i know that Iwaizumi is the perfect alpha.. of course his family wants the best for him too.. yeah.. the best mate for him.. another alpha.. a female to boost.. compare to me.. i'm definitely no one's choice.. if only.. i was an omega then maybe.. our bond would've been stronger.. and he would feel more attached to me.. just like Daichi did to Suga.. because alphas and omegas are the fairy tale in this world so when it came true, it's bound to be beautiful.. 

i stood up as i walked away.. i can hear him getting up and following me, "Oikawa, my parents will try to get rid of you if they ever know i choose you" he said as he cought up to me, "i'm doing this for your own good" he said

i nodded, "i understand" i said

he frowned, "just because i said this doesn't mean i'm abandoning you" he said

i shook my head, "that's what it sounds like to me.." i said as my voice cracked a bit, "we will never be together.. you'll learn to live without me.. and i'll keep suffering" i said

"Oikawa, look at me" he said as he turned my head to him rather roughly, "didn't you hear what i said.. i love you Oikawa Tooru" he said

i let my tears fell as i smiled at him, "and i always do" i said as i grabbed his hand and removed them from my face, "but you're gonna let me go" i said

his breath hitched as he heard it and looked away.. yeah, because it's true that's why he cannot deny it.. he'll choose his future over me.. and i will let him.. because i love him that much.. i have reached the point of no return... i looked at him one more time and smiled..

"promise me you'll learn to love her" i said

he gritted his teeth, "never as much as i love you" he said

i chuckled, "loved" i fixed his speech

he shook his head, "no, i mean it.. i love you.. and i will do.. from now until the end.. i might not show it to you, but i do love you genuinely" he said

i smiled a bit, "don't be too sad, if i'm gone one day" i said

he grabbed one of my hand kissed my knuckles, "don't say that" he said as he shut his eyes

"Iwa-chan.. i don't know.. how i would react to the future.. even now it hurts so much.. so much i think dying is the only option" i confessed

he looked at me and a tear fell from his eyes, "you think i won't break down if i ever saw you dead" he said

"that's why you have to be ready" i said

he shook his head, "no.. I don't ever want to be ready" he said

i removed his grip on my hand gently as i smiled at him, "no one knows how the future will be" i said, "for you i might be there but i might not be there either.. while for me.. you're never gonna be there" i said

he bit his lip as he held his tears back, "is that the only way" he said

i nodded, "for both of us" i said

he clenched his fist hard as he looked away, "fuck.." he cursed

i turned my back to him and walked away, "you better get home too" i said as i began walking away and this time.. there's no footsteps following..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that! anyways guys i'm so sorry if all my stories are mostly sad and sometimes i kinda pour out my own feelings while writing.. i mean from my stories you guys know i'm a depressed lil shit, and i am actually. it's just been really hard for me this month especially.. so i'm really sorry if this story turns out really shitty or something.. it's because i'm not that stable anymore, so i just wanted to let you guys know.. anyways thanks for all your supports!


	5. End Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's talk with a particular person

Oikawa's POV

 

i went home as fast as i could and slid down my bedroom door.. i didn't even bother changing.. right now the cold isn't what bothers me.. it's my situation.. no matter what i do, i'll never be able to obtain what i want.. it's like everything is yelling at me to give up.. i hugged my legs to my chest and buried my head on my knees.. i was too busy crying to even see my phone.. after an hour or two of crying i fell asleep right there on the spot.. 

as i opened my eyes to see the sunlight my eyes fell upon my phone.. it's ringing.. but it's not my alarm.. rather someone was calling.. i lazily grabbed the phone and answered without seeing the caller id.. 

"hello?" i said my voice hoarse

"Oikawa, this is Suga.. are you okay?" he asked

"yeah.." i answered quietly

"i'm coming over, don't lock your bedroom door" he said

i flinched a bit, "what.. do you even know where i live?" i asked

he hummed, "i do" he said

"Suga, what the fuck that's like private information" i said

he chuckled, "be there in 5" he said before he abruptly cut the line

i saw the clock and it was godamn school day.. so, he's gonna skip or what.. i'm even surprised my mom didn't bother waking me up or something.. or right.. who'd care for a lousy beta right.. i bet she secretly hopes that i'm gone or something.. i sighed as i stood up only to wobble around and hit the door behind me.. godamnit, mornings are such a pain.. i forced my legs to stand up and i was immediately greeted with a loud sneeze from myself.. and this is what i got from sleeping in wet clothes.. 

"Oikawa, open the door" a voice said

i opened the door and looked at a rather, pissed off Suga.. i raised a brow at him and he glared at me as he pointed towards the bathroom.. i groaned as i open my bedroom door for him and grab a change of clothes.. he went in and cringed at the puddle of water i made yesterday.. 

"hurry up and take a bath, i'll clean this up" he said as he went outside and search for what i'm guessing are cleaning supplies.. 

i shrugged as i grab my change of clothes and went to the bathroom.. i rinsed my body and washed up.. afterwards i entered the tub and relaxed myself.. i looked up at the ceiling and sighed.. did Iwa-chan told Suga.. because it's rather weird for him to come suddenly.. not to mention skipping school, last time i know Suga was rather.. an honor student.. i cringed at the word and decided it's time to go out of the bath.. after dumping my dirty clothes to the laundry basket i went back to my room and see Suga looking at the photos i put up..

"didn't know you were childhood friends with Iwaizumi" he said

i shrugged, "we became distant now" i said

he sighed, "okay Oikawa, what happened yesterday?" he asked as he turned to me

i swallowed my saliva heavily and sighed, "a lot of things" i said

"i know.. anything bothering you in particular?" he asked

i shook my head, "no, it was rather clear" i said

he grabbed my hand and brought me to my bed as he made me sit down.. he proceed to sit beside me and looked at me.. i shuddered at his gaze and looked away.. i didn't expect Suga to be that sharp.. 

"anything you wanna talk about?" he asked

i shook my head, "no" i said as i gave him a clear answer

"well then i'll just help myself and ask you then" he said

i looked at him and opened my mouth to complain but he shot me a glare making me close my mouth and looked away, "suit yourself then" i said

"good" he said as he turned sideways so he's fully facing me, "Oikawa did Iwaizumi said anything about his family situation?" he asked

i nodded, "yeah.. basically" i said

"did he said he was engaged?" he asked

i raised my brow at him, "how'd you know?" i asked

"Iwaizumi told me.. back when he talked with Daichi.. therefore i also know how he feels about you" he said

i looked away as i bit my inner lip, "instead of telling me he told you guys first huh" i said irritated

"he knew.. if he told you, then you would've broke down back then" he said

"it's not a matter of time, i'll broke down either way" i half yelled

Suga frowned as he looked at me, "are you gonna ignore his feelings then?" i asked

i scoffed, "it's just his excuse to stop me from killing myself anyways" i said

he sighed, "actually i couldn't agree more with you" he said

i turned my head at him, "what, you agree?" i asked rather confused

he nodded, "actually when Iwaizumi came and talked about this with Daichi and me, i was pissed and yelled at Iwaizumi" he said

i chuckled, "i didn't expect you to be pissed at him" i said

he gave a small smile, "Iwaizumi Hajime is a coward" he said

i scoffed, "tell me about it" i said

he smiled a bit, "he's a coward that's why he needs a little push.. he's still in dilemma" Suga said as he looked at me, "i know he wants to be with you, much more than his fiance.. he doesn't actually care about his family, status, or anything.. he's more afraid of building a relationship with you" he said

"i don't get it" i said quietly

"he's afraid of going out with you, because he keeps thinking about the negative sides" Suga said

i looked away, "in the end he's not willing to do it" i said

"true" Suga said and i sighed, "but i'm gonna make him do it anyways" he said

"Suga-chan you're being scary right now, what got in to you" i said

he smirked, "it's irritating to see you guys fighting when you guys clearly likes each other you know.. i'm just gonna give Iwaizumi a little push, but you're gonna have to cooperate with me" he said

"i don't know Suga-chan.." i said

"so you've given up?" he asked

i fiddled with my fingers, "if Iwa-chan doesn't want it, we shouldn't do it" i said

he groaned, "ugh you guys are being too complicated, look, i say we give this a shot, chances of you guys not working out are practically low" he said irritated, "If Iwaizumi is a real man then he'll deal with his family" Suga said as he stood up

"where are you going?" i asked him

"Daichi's room i guess" he said, "unless you have other plans let's do it"

"what about school?" i asked

he shrugged, "i can take a break for a day" he said as he smiled


	6. Refreshment or So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil happy chapter i guess

**Oikawa's POV**

 

so apparently since Suga-chan was already missing school we might as well go outside and do something.. and let me tell you something about Sugawara Koushi.. first of fucking all, he ain't that innocent let me tell you.. he curses as bad as i do, he slips dirty jokes here and there, and who would've thought Suga-chan would sass at other guys.. something must've happened while he's staying at Daichi's room.. also fun fact, Suga-chan loves going to the arcade..

"so OIkawa, tell me.." he said as he took a sip out of his rather bitter coffee, "since when have you and Iwaizumi knew each other?" he asked

"uh let's see.. since we were a little i guess.. wait no our parents basically knew each others so i guess from the time we were born.." i said

he looked at me and frowned, "you're telling me you guys have been together this whole time and never got it on" he said

i nodded, "basically yeah, he started to put some distance in us starting high school" i said

he looked away and sighed, "isn't the hormones suppose to do something when you guys are together.." he said

i shook my head, "actually no.. maybe because i'm a beta so that doesn't stimulate him or something" i said

he looked at me and raised a brow, "but he's an alpha.. and an alpha's heat are rather heavy" he said as he once again took a sip, wait no it's a gulp of his black coffee

"but there ain't any pheromones to stimulate him" i said again

he shook his head, "no, alpha's heat happens rarely but they do.. at least once every year and you guys knew your gender at the age of 15 or 16 meaning it's still around freshman year.." he said

i shrugged, "well he never told me anything" i said

he smirked, "unless it did happen but you were not with him" he said and i choked on my soda

"excuse you Suga-chan!" i yelled

he chuckled, "what did you imagine it?" he asked while smirking, "did you imagine him masturbating about you" he said and i turned beet red

"Suga-chan you're evil!" i said

he laughed as he finished his coffee, "god i'm going for another round at the arcade you wanna come?" he asked

i shrugged, "why not" i said as i got up and grabbed my unfinished soda with me

"ew you're drinking diabetes" he said

"and you were drinking shit" i replied

he gasped dramatically, "coffee is not shit! it's a reminder of how bitter life is" he said as his emo mode has started

i chuckled, "yeah, yeah here have some sugar and remember Daichi" i said as i shoved my soda at him

"excuse you Oikawa but an eggplant would make me remember him better" he said

i shoved him as i chuckled, "you horny lil' fuck!" i yelled

he chuckled, "hey i'm just stating the truth" he said

i smiled, "i swear one of these days you guys are gonna bang so hard you'll end up with a kid Suga-chan" i said

he smirked, "well that is IF he can bang me hard" he said

my smiled faltered, "what do you mean?" i asked

he gave me a creepy smile as he pulled my down so he can whisper something to me, "Daichi is rather submissive in bed" he whispered and i gaped my mouth open

"you dirty little liar!" i yelled, "he's a godamn alpha!" i yelled again

he chuckled, "yep but he likes it when i take control anyways" he said as he grabbed my soda and dump it in the trash outside the arcade, "come on we're here" he said

i was still rather shock about what he said because i sure as hell thought Suga-chan would be the submissive type and Daichi would have to take the lead and all.. i cannot imagine.. Sugawara Koushi.. an omega that used to be bullied.. dominates.. the alpha Sawamura Daichi! well now that he told me, it ain't that impossible, but same thing! it's still rather impossible.. or perhaps it's their weird kinky shit or something.. god i don't want to pry any further!

"Oikawa you gotta help me here!" he yelled as he was in front of a shooting game machine

"Suga i never play this kind of things" i said

he shoved a gun at me and smiled, "then you're gonna learn a lot today soldier!" he said as he enthusiastically grabbed the gun and pressed start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys i just re-read the last chapter i made and i think i fucked up.. because i think i made them live in dorms in the prequel but now Oikawa suddenly stays at his house so, yeah i fucked up.. sorry for the confusion but we'll stick with the plot of Oikawa staying at his house


	7. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Suga's Plan

Oikawa's POV

 

as soon as Suga-chan finished like the whole arcade games we went home.. well if you wanna know there was about 20 games or so and he won't stop unless he finished all of the chapters in one game especially those shooting ones.. there was this one machine where he played so hard the machine ran out of tickets.. and he did it in one go even.. remind me not to mess with Suga-chan because he can be quite scary sometimes.. just as i arrived home my phone beeped signaling a message

'Suga-chan : be sure to come to school tomorrow'

'Me : sure, why tho?'

'Suga-chan : we're starting the operation'

i blinked a few times trying to understand what he meant.. operation.. was Suga-chan really serious about that.. i'm not even hoping that much from Iwa-chan but Suga-chan seemed to.. i sighed as i put away my phone and went to the bathroom.. i took a quick shower and went back to my room right after.. i sat on my bed and sighed.. i'm going back to school tomorrow.. back to club activities and studies huh.. well i'm not the least ready but it's bound to happen sooner or later anyways i can't delay it anymore..  i laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.. i wonder how Iwa-chan and i would interact..

morning came before i know it and i quickly got ready.. as soon as i'm ready i headed out and walked to school.. i huffed as i walked along the way.. god i am feeling really anxious about the whole ordeal.. i wish Suga-chan is here to make me less nervous.. i was walking aimlessly before i felt a hand on my shoulder.. i looked to the guy and smiled..

"Makki" i said as i smiled

he returned my smile, "yo, how're you doing?" he asked

i shrugged, "could've been better" i said

he chuckled, "glad to see you back, what happened yesterday?" he asked

i shook my head, "just feeling a bit down" i replied

he nodded, "well are you better now?" he asked

i nodded, "yeah a lot" i said as i smiled a bit

"good to hear, anyways you wanna hang later at lunch?" he asked

i smiled, "sure why not" i said

"sweet, i'll meet you at the cafeteria then" he said

"sure" i replied before we went our separate ways

i entered the building while Makki went somewhere behind the school building.. i entered the hallway and it seems that people didn't pay me that much attention.. thank god.. also the last thing i wan't now is to meet Iwa-chan really.. it'll be hella awkward.. i sighed as i walked towards my classroom and spotted Suga-chan in his seat playing with his phone.. this is a rare sight. 

"you're not with Daichi?" i asked

he looked up to me, "no he just left" he said

"it's a rare sight to see you alone without him" i said as i put my bag on my seat

he chuckled, "even i'm not that useless that i cannot be without him" he said

i smiled, "yeah you're right" i said

"hey, you okay?" he asked

i shrugged, "i'll try to i guess" i said as i sat down as the bell rang

funny thing was the class went by real fast and before i know it it's lunch already.. only a few hours left before volleyball practice and i am not ready the slightest bit.. god every time i talk with Iwa-chan i always go berserk like i'm always agitated or something.. i can't keep calm.. even though my mind keeps telling me let him go my words are never in sync.. i always end up arguing pointless things.. i should've been content with hearing Iwa-chan cared for me.. but i guess i'm selfish in the end..

"Oikawa you okay? the bell rang ages ago" Suga-chan said as he shook my shoulder lightly

"uh yeah.. sorry i was.. spacing out" i said as i stood up

"well it seems that you're not the only one" he replied as he looked at Bokuto

i raised a brow as i looked at him, "Bokuto?" i asked

he nodded, "should i make Akaashi spill the beans?" he said

i shook my head, "nuh uh, not good, Bokuto's super sensitive right now he could go nuts" i claimed

Suga-chan sighed, "i guess so" he said as he went to Bokuto and asked him to have lunch together with us

"Bokuto you okay?" i asked

he frowned, "no" he said sadly

"uh, you like, wanna talk about it?" i asked

he looked at me and shook his head, "nah, you got problems too right? i don't wanna make us all down or something" he said

i gaped my mouth open, "wait Bokuto you can actually.. read the atmosphere?!" i asked surprised

he pouted at me as he crossed his arms, "the hell do you mean by that Oikawa!" he yelled 

i chuckled, "don't take it too serious Bo" i said

he smiled a bit, "i know, i know" he said as he stood up and proceed to walk to the cafeteria with us

"so Suga-chan i haven't see Daichi since the bell rang that's a new thing" i said

"he got some business to attend" he replied as he sat down on one of the tables

"you're not gonna grab anything?" Bokuto asked

he smirked, "would you grab one for me?" Suga-chan teased

Bokuto frowned, "alright what do you want?" he asked in defeat

Suga-chan chuckled, "i'm kidding Bokuto, i'm good" he said

"well i'm gonna go grab something, by the way a guy will be joining us today is that okay?" i asked

Suga-chan shrugged, "as long as he's cool with it" he said

i smiled, "great, and he's totally fine with it" i said as i went to the counter to buy something

as i was walking i spotted a familiar pink hair.. i smiled as i walk to him and pat his shoulder.. he flinched as he looked back and softened his expression when he saw me.. 

"Oikawa" he said

"heya Makki" i said 

"you with your friends?" he asked

i nodded, "yeah you wanna join?" i asked

he shrugged, "sure if they're okay with me" he replied

i frowned, "you said the same thing as Suga-chan" i said as i quickly ordered something and guide him to my table

as we arrive to the table i spotted a rather familiar black hair, "Akaashi?" i asked

he smiled, "hello Oikawa-san" he said and i can see that Bokuto is back to his usual happy go lucky self as he cling to Akaashi

"ah Akaashi no fair! you didn't even greet me but you greet Oikawa!" he said 

Akaashi chuckled, "well Bokuto-san you pound on me when i came here so i suppose you received your greeting already" he said calmly

Bokuto's eyes sparkled as he hugged Akaashi, "oh yeah! yep Akaashi you're the best!" he yelled 

i chuckled, "look at you lovebirds, oh i guess it's owls for you guys" i said 

"oh don't be jelly Oikawa" Suga-chan said as he scooted over so Makki can sat down

"am not!" i yelled

 


	8. The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil conflict

Oikawa's POV

 

we were all talking and laughing during our lunch till Akaashi said something, "Uh, guys i forgot to tell you, i think an acquaintance of mine is gonna join us.. is that okay with you guys?" he asked

i shrugged, "sure" i said

Akaashi smiled, "thanks i'll go call him now" he said as he stood up

I looked at Bokuto and chuckled, "jealous?" i asked

he pouted, "nuh uh" he said

Suga smirked, "really.. i think i saw Akaashi hanging out with this guy before.. he's all and he got this curly black hair.. quite attractive if you ask me" he teased making Bokuto antsy

"wh-what?!" he yelled panicked

i chuckled, "take it easy Bo, Suga's probably messing with you" i said as i turn to look at Makki who seems rather quiet, "you okay?" i asked

he looked at me and frowned a bit, "sorry i'm not.. really comfortable around alphas" he mumbled

i nodded, "oh shit really? fuck i'm so sorry but Bo is a good guy" i said 

he smiled a bit, "yeah" he said before looking away

i sighed, "hey Ma-" i was about to call him but got cut off

"alright, you guys meet Matsukawa Isse, he's a third year like you guys, and he's an alpha" Akaashi said as i felt Makki flinched a bit

"yo, nice to meet you guys" Matsukawa said

"sorry Oikawa i gotta go first" he said to me before standing up

"uh Hanamaki you okay?" Suga asked

he nodded without looking back, "yeah" he said as he proceed to walk

"you got a problem with me Hanamaki" Matsukawa said as he smirked 

"not another word Matsukawa" Makki said before he walked away

i looked at Matsukawa and glared a bit earning a smirk from him.. uh what the fuck.. just happened.. he seemed.. a bit daring if you ask me.. i opened my mouth to say something but Suga-chan cut me off..

"so Matsukawa did you do anything terrible to Hanamaki?" he asked his eyes dark

i swallowed my saliva, "uh Suga-chan perhaps you should calm down" i said earning a glare from Suga

"Oikawa you stay out of this" he said and looked away, "so Matsukawa are you 'those' kind of alphas?" he asked once more

Matsukawa shrugged, "well you gotta be clearer on what 'those' meant" he challenged back

i groaned silently as i look at Akaashi, "let's scram" i mouthed

"no one's going anywhere" Suga scolded 

Matsukawa chuckled, "didn't know a raped omega could change that much" he teased 

Suga-chan proceed to glare at him, "so.. aren't you gonna explain yourself" he said

Matsukawa smirked, "no i didn't rape him.. i just thought i played with him for a bit but he took it way too serious" he said

Suga smirked, "so you're half a bastard" he said 

Matsukawa chuckled, "am i?" he challenged

Suga-chan scoffed, "i already know what you did, make sure you apologize to him properly.. you're not that rotten.. yet anyways" he said as he stood up

"uh Suga-chan you okay?" i asked

he shrugged, "i got matters to attend and Oikawa you're coming with me" he said 

i nodded, "alright, Matsukawa you better apologize to Makki alright" i said as i stood up and followed Suga-chan

as i was following Suga-chan we walked in silence.. uh man this feels awful.. whenever Suga-chan stays silent he's definitely thinking of murdering someone.. i followed Suga-chan obediently as i was busy thinking things he suddenly stops and smirks..

"alright thanks Daichi" he said as Daichi appeared in front of us, "Oikawa snap out of it" he said

i looked at the two of them and raised a brow, "uh.. what?" i asked

Suga-chan smirked, "come on we're gonna confront Iwaizumi" he said as he continue to walk to the gym

oh god, my hands are suddenly clammy, "S-Suga-chan please do tell me your plan" i said

"my plan? i'm just gonna give him a piece of my mind, you should too" he said as he opened the gym door revealing none other than Iwa-chan himself.. alone.. 

"S-Suga-chan!" i said

"yo Iwaizumi, we gotta talk for a sec" Suga-chan said as he let me in before closing the gym door

 

 


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk we all needed

Oikawa's POV

 

i looked at Iwa-chan and he sighed as he relaxed his shoulder.. i turn my head to the side and see Suga-chan who looks completely relaxed.. i raised a brow at the both of them but no one said a damn thing to initiate our conversation.. i fidgeted around nervously as i try to wait for a cue to talk or something but nothing happened anyways.. god what is Suga-chan's plan in general i don't even know..

"alright you gonna go first or what Sugawara?" Iwa-chan asked 

Suga-chan nodded, "right then let me start it off" he said as i bit my bottom lip and looked away, "say Iwaizumi why don't you tell him the truth.." he said 

i looked at Suga-chan and widened my eyes, "what?" i asked

he shrugged, "you heard me.. this guy probably give you a reason for the mating thing but it wasn't the truth.. if it was you won't be fighting like this" he said

i looked at Iwa-chan and frowned, "is that true?" i asked

he ruffled his hair roughly as he sat on one of the bleachers, "Sugawara do you have any problem with our situation right now, it seems that you keep bugging me around, what the hell's your problem anyway?!" he replied as he half yelled 

i expected to Suga-chan to flinched but no.. he didn't budge one bit.. instead of yelling back he just gave him a pained expression.. i looked at the both of them and they both seemed... frustrated.. like it's my problem but i don't even know a godamn thing.. am i pissed, hell yeah, i'm super pissed.. i thought i had the right to know about things but they just had to keep it hidden from me..

"so, any of you guys want to tell me the truth?" i asked

Iwa-chan sighed as he looked at Suga-chan, "would you.. leave us for a bit" he said

Suga-chan nodded slowly, "alright" he said quietly

Iwa-chan nodded, "thanks.." he said as Suga-chan turned around to leave, "hey Suga" Iwa-chan called

"what is it?" he replied

"sorry for shouting" Iwa-chan said , Suga-chan just gave a small smile as he went out of the room.. 

"so... how far have you been lying to me?" i asked

he shook his head, "Oikawa.. you wouldn't understand my reasoning anyway.." he said

i walked closer to him making him notice me, "here i am then.. trying to understand you" i said quietly

he looked away as he patted the spot next to him.. i proceed to sat next to him as he let out a heavy sigh.. i grabbed his shoulder gently making him look at me.. i gave him a small smile..

"please just tell me" i said

he nodded, "alright.. Oikawa i may have lied to you about why we cannot be together, but i didn't lie to you when i said i love you" he said as he looked at me

i nodded slowly, "then why?" i asked

he looked away, "because i'm scared Oikawa.." he said as he played with his fingers, "i'm scared if your situation will be like Sugawara's" he said 

"but i'm a beta" i said

he looked at me and furrowed his brows, "but you're not an alpha!" he raised his voice.. 

"Iwa-chan.." i called out in a quiet voice

"Oikawa you don't know what they talk about behind your backs.." he said as he covered his face with his hands, "they say that even if you're a beta you'd make a nice toy, they say that they would like to bang you, they say they want to make you submit and all" he said as he keep going

i grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me as i see the anger in his eyes didn't subside, "Iwa-chan calm down" i said as i tried to calm him but he raised his voice at me

"i can't calm down Oikawa!" he yelled making me flinch a bit, "how am i suppose to calm down when you can get hurt anytime" he said as he looked at me in anger, "you don't know how much of a scum an alpha can be Oikawa.. when they want something they'll get it even if it means stealing him from another alpha, that's how we've been raised as an alpha" he said harshly

i glared at him, "but unlike Suga-chan they won't get aggressive on a beta like me Iwaizumi! if they did, i would've been raped by now!" i yelled back 

he scoffed, "where have you been Oikawa.. were you that spaced out you didn't see the look on those alpha's eyes.. true you might not be an omega, but who the fuck said you aren't beautiful enough to take an omega's place" he said his voice dangerously low

"Iwa-chan.." i called out softly 

he grabbed my wrists and pushed me down against the bleachers, "have you forgotten that i am also one of those alphas" he said as he growled at me.. i shuddered as i looked away, "Oikawa alphas are all scums" he whispered against my ear

he removes his grip from my wrist as he sat back to his original place, "we'll do anything to secure our possession.." he said as he looked at me, "an alpha doesn't need permission to take what's his's.. this is why when i'm taking you as a mate, they will try to take you away from me.. it'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me" he said as he looked away

"i.. still don't get it.." i said quietly.. "Suga and Daichi are clear right now.. and they just mated" i said

"Oikawa, you're just not there.. to see the threats" he said as he showed me his phone

it displays images of threatening letters.. his locker filled up with a bunch of letters.. wait no.. it's not just letters.. some of them are.. condoms.. worst of all some of them are filled.. i tried not to gag at the picture as i kept swiping until i found a video.. i looked at Iwa-chan and he nodded.. i swallowed my saliva as i pressed the play button.. the video displays three guys in the toilet.. they were chattering.. soon Suga-chan came in and he was quickly ambushed by those guys as he struggled to get away but he was outnumbered.. i watched the video with wide eyes until one of them unzips his pants and i quickly turn the video off.. 

"he was forced to give a blowjob to those guy afterwards" Iwa-chan said as he grab his phone back, "this happened when he went to the restroom during class.. who would've thought right.." he said as he stood up

i covered my face with my hands as i quietly sobbed, "Suga-chan didn't say about any of this, i thought he was fine, i-" i rambled as i was stopped with Iwa-chan pulling me into a warm embrace

"he didn't admit it to anybody.. he couldn't even tell Daichi.. the reason i knew about this was because i heard those guys chattering in the hallway and i checked the camera's afterwards.. of course i talked it out with the both of them and Daichi took some actions toward those boys.. while Sugawara remained quiet about the whole thing.." he admit

i sobbed into his shoulder, "why didn't Suga-chan said anything about this" i said in midst of sobs

"because if he did, you guys would've been worried about him.. not to mention both you and Akaashi might get targeted next.. you know how selfless he is" he said as i nodded in response.. 

"also in this school most of the omegas are un-mated right.. because when you're mated the alphas here thinks that you're a great prey and they want to have a taste too.. the dangerous alphas are those who targeted mated omegas and betas" he said as i caressed my back, "do you understand" he said

i pulled away a bit, "i get your reason" i said as i sat down and he followed, "but.. if i were Suga-chan i'd definitely want to tell my mate about what happened to me" i said 

he sighed as he nodded, "yeah you're right" he said

i looked at Iwa-chan, "and i'm not Suga-chan, Iwaizumi.." i called grabbing his attention.. "so if you're worried about me keeping everything in the dark or not relying on you then you're wrong.." i said

"O-oikawa.." he said as he was taken aback

i smiled, "if.. if i'm your mate" i said as i looked at him, "i'd definitely confide in you" i said as i gave him a smile.. he opened his mouth to say something but i shushed him.. "i'm not jumping into conclusion or anything, i've think this through and all.. and i still can't imagine a future of not being your mate Iwa-chan.." i said as i leaned in and peck him on the lips

"Oikawa.. are you sure..?" he asked

i nodded, "if i'm not sure, i would've yelled at you and went out of that door right now" i said

he smiled before looking away, "what if.. i failed you" he mumbled quietly but i still catch what he's saying

"you simply won't" i said as he looked at me and raised his brow, "because if you did then i would've get attacked by now right... you have never let another person hurt me like Suga-chan ever got.. so you won't let it happen in the future either" i said

he softened his gaze at me as he smiled, "god you're such a dork you Shittykawa" he said as he pulled me closer and proceed to kiss me 

i chuckled in midst of the kiss making him pull away a bit, "but you still want this shitty guy anyways right" i said

he chuckled, "yeah.. and i always wanted to" he said as he pulled me to his lap and kissed me again

we kissed for a while before we were both panting hard.. i looked at him through hooded eyes and he licked his bottom lip.. i shuddered before i leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped me earning a questioning look from me..

"we can kiss after i mate you" he said as he licked my nape.. i bit my lip as i hold back my moans, "are you ready for this?" he asked as he looked at me

i nodded as i gave him a peck on the lips "better than ever" i said

he smirked, "alright" he said as he licked my nape a few times before sinking his teeth in

i clenched his shirt as he sunk his teeth deeper, "Iwa-chan" i called out softly 

he removed his teeth from the mark and licked the blood away, "Oikawa.. we're finally mates" he said as he looked at me

i looked at him and smiled as tears started flowing down, "yeah.. fucking finally" i said as i hugged him tight

 


End file.
